Naughty Little Kitty
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Magic, illusions, our greatest desires and nightmares come forth. Ellen uses her gifts to kill for herself, her own wishes. But another benefits from this as well. He was with her till the end and though it was over Questions still plagued. Nothing is ever truly by chance.


Naughty Little Kitty

 **Author Notes: Mako here and another one shot~ We've seen Ellen and Viola's P.O.V. But i still have a bazillion questions as far as the demon cat. I mean i've researched and all that but lets take a look at the demon's origins, how he met Ellen his thoughts and contracts, even the end with Viola.**

 _Demon's P.O.V_

 _My existence was an odd one. I flew wherever decay and hatred was nurtured. I was a monster with a hunger for blood and a lust for chaos._

Sighhhhh how boring. Nothing interesting going on. And to top it all off I'm starving. It's so hard for a being of chaos and evil to get a decent meal these days. I crack my neck. Hearing a pop or two. I stretch my arms. Hm?

 **"Dude I don't know if we should be here."** A couple grave robbers eh? **"Shut up! If we're quiet and open up a few coffins no ones gonna notice."** Well, maybe my night won't be so boring after all. Not to mention I'll get a decent meal to top it off. I go to the weaker soul, the one who is so paranoid he looks like he's ready to faint.

I whisper into his ear. _ **"Why are you here? What will you gain getting a couple dollars off some old junk."**_ He squeaks, music to my ears, though i'd prefer screaming. It's a start. **"What are you whimpering for you whiny baby!"**

Of course they're not able to see me. My true form would never be seen by the average moral. **_"Isn't he irritating? Always bossing you around, committing crime after crime. Isn't it unfair?"_** I smirk as my words seep through through his heart. Clouding his mind. So easily he falls under my spell.

I can't kill these humans to devour their souls. But I can use my magic to control the hearts and actions of these silly creature. A demons gotta eat somehow. **"Yes...it is unfair..."** No longer is he himself. **"Ricky? What's wrong with you?"** His eyes full of fear. How beautiful.

But his words fall on deaf ears, in case he couldn't realize his eyes are no longer his own. Like a puppet i control the strings of this man. Now for the final push. _**"Show him what your made of. Make him see that he is not in control of you."**_

Because I am. My smile grows all the wider as he reaches for his gun, aiming it at his companion. **"The hell Ricky!? Put that away!"** Bang bang...hehehe. time for dinner. **"Ahh...ahhh Bobby?! BOBBY! No-what-what have I done!"** Oh the poor little soul. So full of confusion and despair. _**"How could you do such a thing? Killing your only friend?"** _ His eyes widen.

He keeps looking for me, wondering if I'm truly real or a voice of his mind. _ **"Don't you hate yourself? I can't see how you can live with yourself. Why if I were you...I'd kill myself."**_

Yes let the darkness over take you. As you live your final moments in agony. **"What...is...happening to-me?"** Bang. And Now I have dessert. Aren't I lucky? Usually I have a harder time.

 _It didn't matter the time or the place. This was my life and I loved every minute-no every second of it. Though despite it all i did every now and then feel a twinge of loneliness._ _Imagine my surprise when I came across a soul as black and wicked as mine._

I felt it, such a strong pull. Crimson iron perfume filled the night sky. I followed, coming across a house. A little girl in a sea of red with two bodies laid messily on top of one another. How delightful. I absorb the souls feeling nice and full. **"Delicious~"** This child astounds me, to think she actually heard my voice.

She limps her way out the house. Hmmm if the house is left like that the police will arrive and arrest her. Can't be having that now. I set the house aflame. Taking in the aroma of singed hair and ashed flesh.

The inferno engulfed the house. Flying so high in the dark 's see I need a body to posses if I wish to speak to the kid. Ah perfect a newly dead cat body. It's soul though sadly already departed from this world. Damn good food gone.

Oh well, it'll do. It always feels odd sinking into a body. No matter the species. Shaking the sensation I bounced away. Extending my sharp claws as i run. **"There you are."** The little one gasps. **"Who-who is there?"** I approach, stunning her.

 **"Not every day you get to speak with a black cat huh? Let alone a demon cat."** I sit on my haunches, swinging my tail back and forth, already accustomed to moving in it. **"I must say I'm impressed, killing two adult humans like that so easily is uncommon specially with your age."**

Cutting to the chase before she decides to bolt, I thank her for the two freshly added souls in my belly. Her eyes held an array of emotions. Fear of my appearance, curiosity and pain...though in the physical sense.

Interestingly enough she showed no feelings of regret or grief for her parents murder **. "What's your name?"** She blinks at me before answering. **"Ellen."** I chuckled. **"Well then Ellen...I think you and I are gonna get along just fine."** And so begins our relationship.

 _She was a clever thing. She knew a good deal when she saw one. Suffering from an illness she cursed, she happily took upon my offer for immortality. She was confined in the Witch's house. Taking her new duty as a magical being seriously. Studying spell after spell._

 _We made quite the deal. I could give her whatever it was she wanted...in exchange she would kill for me. I got the souls of the dead. It was so simple. I stayed with her in the house. Of course I could leave whenever I wished._

 _She was bound there. Unable to leave. Hmph I don't know what compelled me to stay but I guess you could say I was pitying her. Despite her darkness she was physically immobile. So I decided to live there with her. Giving advice, teaching her the ways of the house and so on._

 _Then the little adorable and naive children entered her home, hurting her feelings by calling her names. "Monster! Witch and devil lady," she was titled. It always made me smile, because it meant she would kill and i would be fed._

 _I guess you could say she domesticated me. Being her helpful little kitty cat. After all it was I who led the children to her domain. One day...she asked for a request even I couldn't grant. Not on my own at least._

 **"Cat?"** I arouse from my slumber. I was enjoying a rather delightful nap. **"What is it Ellen?"** Clutching her blanket sheets, biting her cheek, the signs were obvious to me. She has a wish. **"I want to go outside, without the pain, without this illness."** I sigh, for I cannot give her, her desires.

Stretching my limbs i pranced over to her. Hopping on her soft covers. **"You know I am a demon, not a miracle worker. I am unable to magically make it happen."** Her expression saddens. But then an idea hits me. **"But...there is a way that it could happen."** Her eyes gleamed.

Immediately I went to her shelf of books. Grabbing the one required I bring it back, flipping the pages as she gazed enraptured. **"Here we go. It's a body switching spell."** There were a few rules to this spell.

1-The bodies being switched had to have physical contact.

2-The people in this spell had to both willingly switch bodies.

3-Both bodies for the spell must both be alive when the spell is being performed.

Ellen had the perfect victim in mind. Her name was Viola. A pretty little girl around Ellens age with gold braids and green eyes. In complete contrast with Ellens lavender hair and golden yellow orbs. Unlike my little witch, Viola was in perfect health and had a naive kindhearted soul It was the perfect to manipulate.

She had been visiting Ellen for awhile now. Developing a rather close bond. The first to ever look Ellen dead in eye and truthfully say she wasn't a monster. Meaning she was the first to live. But soon that would end.

To be honest I didn't really want to show her this spell. Because I knew what it would mean. She would leave. And this house and the easy going lifestyle i have...would go away. What could I say the girl grew on me. But as her faithful guardian devil I heeded her request.

 _Encouraging her little friend into the house, they commenced with the spell. I couldn't help but snicker. For Ellen had said it would only be for a day. When in reality she meant for all eternity. The spell didn't care about time...only if the two were willing to do the exchange. So it wouldn't matter._

 _Viola who now took on Ellens pain and burden coughed blood. Ellen now free from pain and could easily walk, decided to torture her friend. Stabbing her eyes and cutting off her legs. Forcing the girl to drink a throat burning acid, making her unable to speak._

 _It was a magnificent sight to behold. I accompanied Ellen to her new life. Constantly she would babble to me of her new experiences. And though I shouldn't have felt it. I was happy for her. Though our journey together didn't end there._

 _The contract Ellen and I held still held firm. Due to the body switching spell. Viola gained Ellen's Magic and due to that the house was still there. She knew it, no she felt it, after all her and Viola were now connected. She followed me to the forest, towards the house._

 _We were unable to return due to rose bushes blocking the exit. I helped her where I could. Giving advice, warning her of dangers and recording her progress. So she knew where she was going. The house helped as well, knowing who its true master was._

 _Eventually Ellen managed to make it to the top of mansion. The body I was in was ready to fall apart. I could no longer help her in her quest._ **"I wish you luck kid. I'll be seeing ya around. Don't die on me."** _I left the cats corpse. There wasn't much else I could do anyways._

 _So i watched the show. Seeing Ellen being chased by her previous body. Which in itself was a sight to behold, a bloody blind and legless being crawling and scraping its way. I had to admire Viola's determination. Following her true form in the middle of a thunder storm._

 _And then staring at the expression on Viola's face when her own father arrived and shot her twice I was in a state of ecstasy. The hatred, the betrayal, it was absolutely amazing. I was going to devour her soul, claim it as my meal. But it looked like someone had beaten me to it._

 _A black cat trotted its way over to Viola. Licking the blood stained cheeks._ **"Come to me child. You no longer have to suffer."** _My eyes widen in shock as the body and soul disappear. The cat was fading as well. **"That's no devil..."** It turned my way and snickered before vanishing completely. _**"Damn..."**

 **Author Notes: Yeah...this is way different then what I had originally intended...but who cares~ I blame doing it late at night. Soooo this...is how I thought of the demonic black cat? Hmmm no clue.**

 **Ehehehe...um yeah so um no flames but feedback would be appriciated and if anyone follows and favs I'd be happy.** **Thank you all so much and tchao for now.**


End file.
